


Days Like These

by Thefallofgallifrey



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallofgallifrey/pseuds/Thefallofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy day one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like These

Clint rolled over and stretched, his arm falling gently down onto Tony’s chest. The sound of rain hitting the class a soft back drop to the sound of his lover’s steady breathing. A faint light shining through the windows, it was obviously going to be a rainy day.   
“Morning sleepy head.” Tony’s voice rumbled softly.   
Clint smiled as Tony rolled over and met his gaze, “Good morning.” He let Tony intertwine their fingers between them as they both woke up, “What’s the weather supposed to be like today?” The archer asked, seeing as the rain hadn’t slowed.   
Tony reached his free hand under the pillow and pulled out his phone, “Overcast all day with scattered storms.”   
“Well that sounds joyful.” Clint sighed sarcastically.   
Tony shrugged, “It could be fun.”   
Clint raised an eyebrow, “How so?”  
“We could just stay in bed all day and watch movies and whatever.” The genius yawned.   
Clint pulled him closer, “Didn’t you say you had meetings today?” He asked quietly.  
Tony smirked, “JARVIS reschedule those meetings I had today and make some coffee. I'm not in the mood to get out of bed this morning.”   
“Of course sir.” The AI obliged.   
“See?” Stark winked.  
Clint chuckled and gently kissed Tony, he could feel Tony smiling through the embrace, “What movie do you want to watch first?” He asked when he pulled away.   
Tony paused before smiling widely, “Back to the Future.”   
Clint chuckled as the TV slid out of its hiding spot in the wall and JARVIS started the program. Tony rolled over and pulled Clint close and he rested his head on the genius’ shoulder thinking days like these are the ones he lives for.


End file.
